Hisoka
Summary Hisoka Morow (ヒソカ゠モロウ, Hisoka Morou) is a character from the series Hunter X Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. He is one of the main antagonists, although he has helped the four protagonists on a few occasions. Hisoka is on the lookout for strong opponents to fight and spares those he deems to have potential like the main four protagonists. He is a Pro Hunter and was member #4 of the Phantom Troupe, where his physical strength ranked third in the group but was revealed to have only joined the Troupe in order to fight the boss. As of the Succession Contest Arc, he is currently on the rampage against the Phantom Troupe members in retaliation for losing against Chrollo in a deathmatch. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Hisoka Morow Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: '''28 '''Classification: Hunter, Nen User, Human, Former Phantom Troupe member. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Detected Kalluto Zoldyck while he was using Zetsu. Kalluto's Zetsu was described as "flawless"), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Hisoka is able to fight on par with Chrollo Lucilfer and is able to fight entire crowds), Acrobatics, Nen Manipulation (Transmuter; Hisoka is an extraordinarily talented Nen user of prodigious talent. He is able to use the four basic techniques and the advanced techniques. His aura is described as ominous and eerie even in Ten), Enhanced Fear Manipulation (His aura is described as disgusting and scary and his aura terrified Gon and Killua and would have killed them had Wing not got involved), Weapon Mastery (Hisoka is highly adept with using playing cards as weapons, and has never been shown to miss in the entire series. He was also able to create a makeshift flail and wielded it skilfully enough to harm Chrollo), Transmutation and Adhesive Manipulation (Hisoka can turn his aura into a sticky elastic substance called Bungee Gum), Surface Scaling (Hisoka can walk on walls with Bungee Gum), Attack Reflection (Hisoka can deflect projectiles back at his opponent. He was able to launch Razor's ball right back at him and sent all of Gotoh's coins back at him), Limited Illusion Creation (With Texture Surprise, Hisoka can manifest imagery to change its appearance and texture. He claims he can replicate over 1,000 textures and can fool Nen users of the Spider's calibre), Stealth Mastery (Was able to remain hidden from Killua, Amane, and Tsubone, who are all highly skilled assassins. Snuck into the Hunter's Association HQ and assassinated Teradein without being seen), Resurrection (Hisoka can use Bungee Gum to restart his heart, resuscitating him), Limited Inorganic Physiology (Hisoka has replaced his lost hand, leg, and parts of his face with Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise), Immense Pain Tolerance (Was smiling despite having broken all of his fingers. Did not mind losing both arms to Kastro. Didn't notice that his leg was blown off) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to Bonolenov. As he is the third strongest member of the Troupe physically, he should be comparable to Uvogin and Phinks. Hisoka was stated to have defeated a member of the Troupe at some point and killed Single-Star Blacklist Hunter Bushidora easily. Should be able to fight those who can hurt him. Defeated Gotoh, one of the strongest butlers of the Zoldyck family relatively easily. Could fight relatively evenly with Chrollo Lucilfer despite being at a massive disadvantage. When scouting for potential opponents in the Hunter's Association, the only ones that interested Hisoka were the Zodiacs, and Kanzai has stated that each Zodiac is above the likes of Morel and Knov.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Gon in their fight in the Heaven's Arena. Machi, one of the fastest Troupe members, was impressed by his speed. Gotoh couldn't keep track of him. Can easily keep up with members of the Phantom Troupe and the Zoldyck Family) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Physically stronger than Killua. Can casually tear off heads, Ranks third in arm-wrestling in the Troupe, behind only Uvogin and Phinks. Effortlessly lifted five humans and used them as a human hammer to fend off a crowd), possibly Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Casually sent a massive stone tile crashing explosively into an audience stand with a single kick, Can throw a ball with so much force that Razor's Nen puppets were forced to combine to catch it, even though each puppet is strong enough to redirect Razor's pass. Easily slit Gotoh's throat open) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Successfully caught and redirected a ball launched by Gon's Rock and redirected by Razor, Was relatively unscathed by an attack from Chrollo. Chrollo is capable of decapitating people with a single chop. Tanked an explosion that made a large crater in the Heavens Arena stadium) Stamina: Immensely High. (Ran 80 Kilometers without breaking a sweat. Was not exhausted after his fight with Kastro. Same goes for his match with Razor and his fight against Chrollo) Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Nen techniques, hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Playing Cards Intelligence: Genius (Hisoka is easily one of the most devious and intelligent characters in the entire series. Hisoka is an expert tactician and schemer with excellent analytical abilities. Though at high personal risk, he succeeded in manipulating the Spiders into staying in Yorknew so he could fight Chrollo, and to forge a fake prophecy in minutes, if not seconds, after receiving the original, perfectly replicating its style. While on Greed Island he managed to trick Killua, although both he and Biscuit remained suspicious of him. His aptitude at reading others' character and at finding common traits allowed him to create a personality-based system to determine Nen types, and, although he admits it is unreliable, he has been correct every time he was seen resorting to it. Hisoka is also an exceptional strategist who can formulate winning plans at the very start of a confrontation. He frequently puts up an outlandish or even arrogant act to fool into his opponents into believing he is being careless, whereas, in reality, he is laying traps. He excels not only at planning but also at picking apart enemy strategies, compiling all the available information and coming up with multiple hypotheses in mere seconds and the heat of battle, as well as to rapidly adapt to new developments. He is a master hand-to-hand combatant, quickly making his way up to the 200th floor without a single use of Nen. He frequently defeats his foes with trickery, reflecting Gotoh's coins at him as a mere distraction before appearing from above and slicing his throat. He is also sadistic and ruthless in combat, never relenting unless he feels that he has something to gain from his target or if they have the potential to grow further. He even devised a successful plan to revive himself from the dead when he was cornered by Chrollo Lucifer, with the latter being one of the few characters in the series to make a fool of him) Weaknesses: Overconfident, Cocky, and Sadomasochistic. Above all, Hisoka loves a good fight, and will prolong it to have as much fun as possible. His love is so great that he is even willing to allow his opponents time to prepare in a fight against him. However, as of the Dark Continent arc, this no longer applies. After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of Chrollo, Hisoka has now stopped playing around and is currently on the rampage. Hisoka is also a sadomasochist, and takes visible pleasure from feeling physical pain. His immense pain tolerance can be used against him, as Hisoka failed to notice his leg was blown off by Chrollo's Sun and Moon. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Playing Cards: His playing cards are harder than steel when he uses Shu to enhance them and control their trajectory using Bungee Gum. Nen: Hisoka is a powerful Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques. His aura is noted to be especially sinister, disgusting and malicious. *'Bungee Gum (伸縮自在の愛バンジーガム Elastic Love):' Hisoka can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubblegum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Bungee Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what Hisoka desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. Additionally, Bungee Gum can also be used to cover a greater area by molding it into a sheet rather than a string. It is so reliable and durable that it can act as a shield against attacks or as a means to return them to their original caster as shown in the volleyball match against Razor when he returned Razor's Nen ball to him, and against Gotoh when he returned his Coin Bullets to him. When not attached to Hisoka's body, Bungee Gum cannot stretch more than 10 meters. He conceals Bungee Gum using In; thus, it cannot be seen unless his opponent uses Gyo. However, even if an opponent uses Gyo, it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Hisoka can attach Bungee Gum on his fist while hitting his opponent. He has shown the ability to use this power with any of his limbs and even used it to restart his heart after he was killed in the explosion Chrollo created in the Heaven's Arena. *'Texture Surprise (薄っぺらな嘘ドッキリテクスチャー Flimsy Lies):' Hisoka can apply his aura to any thin surface (such as paper or cloth) and manifests his thoughts onto it to change its appearance. He mainly uses this ability for deception, for example, by using it on a piece of fabric and wrapping it around a wounded body part to trick the opponent into believing that he's undamaged to confuse them. This facade is so convincing that it can even replace lost limbs and restored his nose after Chrollo nearly killed him. The same thing can be applied outside combat such as imitating the Phantom Troupe spider tattoo and letter forgery. However, if any physical contact is made, the deception becomes apparent. Gallery Bungee_gUm.png|Bungee Gum Backatcha.gif|Hisoka catches Gotoh's coin with Bungee Gum Texture_surprise_2011.png|Texture Surprise Hisoka_using_cards_in_battle.gif|Hisoka utilizes playing cards in a fight 29_-_Hisoka's_dark_aura.gif|Hisoka's show of Ren Zdvzvd.gif|Hisoka's bloodlust Cgcvnbbb.gif]] Others Notable Victories: Muzan Kibutsuji (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Muzan's Profile (Speed equalized, Battle took place in an open field and both combatants were 10 meters apart. Hisoka had full knowledge of Muzan's abilities) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Sadists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chi Users Category:Card Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Psychometry Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Shueisha Category:Geniuses